Cheryn
Full Name: Cheryn Vandiov Age: 18 Height: 5'5" Hair Color: Dirty Blonde Eye Color: When normal, left green and right blue. When enraged, both red. Place of Birth: The Void Her Story Cheryn is the older sister to, and main antagonist of Collin Vandiov. They both started out in The Void, but she was unhappy living there, thinking it was naught more than a desolate wasteland. She always desired bigger and better things than what she had, and her parents always favored her, sometimes even forgetting Collin's needs to provide her wants. However, when Collin began sneaking out of the house constantly carrying books, she became suspicious. She snuck out behind him one day, only to see him practicing magic and open a dimensional vortex, though he closed it without going in. She became madly furious, and stormed home in her rage, rushing to her mother and demanding to know why they taught Collin magic. Her mother's eyes widened, and she shook her head, denying she knew anything of the sort. Cheryn did not take kindly to this, and through her envy and anger, grabbed a black knife from the kitchen and rushed at her mother, slitting through her throat. When her mother collapsed to the ground, dead, her father walked in, demanding to know why she pulled such a stunt. Without thinking, Cheryn lunged at her father with the knife, stabbing through his chest. This did not kill him instantly, so she pulled him up by the hair, presenting her question again, gritting her teeth. He seemed confused. but repeated what her mother said, that he did not know of this. She yelled out, yanking the knife out and cutting through his throat, letting him drop to the ground. She looked over to the doorway to see none other than Collin, who immediately turned around and ran off. She glared, and gave chase. As she was about to catch up to him, she saw him open a portal for himself, and made a desperate strike, stabbing him in the neck, directly beside his shoulder, but he managed to pull himself from the knife and slip through the portal, closing it behind him. Cheryn remained in the Void, further steeping her rage and hatred for Collin, and even now is plotting her strike back at him for getting away... Character Abilities, Appearance, and Personality Cheryn has always been the favorite child, and as such has gotten her every whim and desire from her parents. This has made her into somewhat of a spoiled brat, and she never was really fond of Collin, viewing him as nothing more than a liability. When she learned of Collin's abilities, she realized he had something she didn't, so she moved to learn them, and become stronger and better than him in every way. She has the ability to create objects by manipulating the light around darkness, and uses this to her advantage, such as creating a wall of darkness to throw off attackers, then striking out at them with her knife. She uses this and many other deceptive techniques to kill those who stand in her way. As far as looks, she will hide her anger to show her brightly colored eyes, one blue and one green, and brushes back her waist length blonde hair, though it almost looks brown. When she becomes angry, however, she reveals her true form. Her eyes become red, and her hair becomes a dark brown, with red strands running through it. She commonly wears her black shorts with a white shirt, but when she prepares to fight, she enjoys shooting out a burst of light to blind those around her, and takes on the appearance of a ninja, wearing a white headband at the forehead, and black shirt with black pants, wearing a white belt.